Visitors
by I's4Guys
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts and the addition of new female students from Salem Academy is going to cause some trouble. How will Harry and the other boys deal with their raging hormones and the threat of Lord Voldemort?
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. If I did I wouldn't have to write fanfiction and could just write my own books. But they would suck compared to the real ones. So I'll stick to fanfiction. **

Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic that I've posted. I would like to say a BIG thanks to my buddies C and A who helped co-write this! So now, read my story. Oh and review to tell me what you think. And that's about it.

Chapter 1: The Arrival

She could feel the tree branches lightly brush against her ankles as she glided through the air. She would've felt great with the wind whipping by her face, feeling completely weightless, except that she had been doing this for hours. She was freezing from all of the wind and her hands were sore from gripping the handle of her broom.

"Mai, watch out!" a voice she recognized to belong to one of her 5 best friends, Eri, called to her other friend. The warning obviously didn't help because moments later she was knocked off her broomstick. She landed with a thud on the ground. Her entire body began to ache. She kept her eyes closed.

"Andie! Andie! Are you alright?" she recognized another of her best friends. She knew Chelle was next to her.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Lan joined Chelle.

"Mai, I can't believe you actually _flew_ into Andie," Bet teased her friend.

"Why **_were _**your eyes closed?" Eri asked.

"My acrophobia was getting to me. I don't know why we couldn't have just Apparated. I'm so sorry, Andie," Mai apologized. Andie opened her eyes to see all of her friends around her.

She heard a laugh that she recognized but did not belong to any of her friends. All of her friends turned around to look at whomever the laugh belonged to but she didn't need to look. She knew it was Miranda Hurry.

"This is great!" Miranda said with complete enjoyment. Miranda started to laugh and then was joined by three other laughs, which she knew must be her followers Ella, Olga, and Drusilla.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Bet snapped, "Of course that would be **_way_** too much of a challenge for you."

"This is just so good." Miranda said through her loud chuckles, still amused by the incident.

"I really think you should all just shut up and go deal with your own issues 'cause you have a lot of them." Eri quickly came back.

"No need for such an attitude," Miranda snapped before walking away.

"Need any help?" Lan asked holding out her hand and Chelle followed.

Andie soon could see exactly where she and all of the other girls had landed. All of her schoolmates and herself were standing on a tall hill next to a large forest.

"Girls, girls over here!" a high-pitched voice, that they all recognized, called. All of the girls turned to look at their teacher, Mrs. Applegate, who was trying to round them all up. They all gathered around reluctantly. "Alright now girls…,"she started. All the girls waited for her to continue, "…now what was I saying again?... Oh yes I believe I remember. I know that this was quite sudden, but for reasons not to be discussed, we had to…..relocate for this year."

This reminded Andie how sad it was that they weren't returning for their 7th year at Salem Academy. No one even knew why, but they had been whisked away to a school that wasn't theirs, in a foreign country.

"Let us trudge on, shall we?" said Mrs. Applegate.

"That would be grand," Bet whispered in a fake British accent so only her group could hear. Mrs. Applegate turned around and started walking down the hill. The girls started to follow. Andie stopped in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of the immense stone structure before them. The castle was so different from Salem Academy.

"I wish we knew what was going on," Chelle said in an anxious tone with a hint of fear.

"I know! Why can't we go to Salem?" Lan asked.

"Well it's got to be bad if** _none_** of us can go there." Mai said.

"Lighten up! This is gonna be sooooooooooo cool!" said Bet and a sly, mischievous grin appeared, "Don't forget: Hogwarts **IS **co-ed."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to see what the people were around the window for.

"Haven't you heard?" said a redheaded girl who was his best friend's sister, not to mention his ex.

"Heard what?"

"About the girls from Salem Academy coming," said his bushy-haired best friend matter-of-factly.

"Wha…?" asked his other best friend, dumb-founded coming into the conversation late.

"I won't even try to explain," Hermione said to him with a sigh.

"Wha…?" Ron asked again.

"Ugh!" Hermione grunted in frustration.

"Hold on. You mean they're coming right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes! That's what everyone has been looking at," Hermione explained with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Harry tried as hard as he could to look around all of the people to get a glimpse of them, but it was no use. It was just too crowded.

"I don't understand what everyone is so excited about. It's just a bunch of girls in skirts walking down a hill," he heard a sly, smooth voice said and he scowled to see Malfoy walking out of the crowd. "There is only one girl I will look at," he said putting his arm around Pansy Parkinson and walked away followed by his drones Crabbe, Goyle, and that other guy (that they suddenly added for the third movie).

After this statement all of the female students started walking away saying "oh" or "what was all the excitement about?" The male students, however, made a mad dash for the window. Ron quickly joined in.

"Boys," Hermione sighed with a scowl. Harry decided to stay back with Hermione and Ginny.

"So-um-Harry did you think about….us, over the summer?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Well, we broke it off before the summer but I was thinking-"

"Harry!" Ron called back from the crowd around the window, "You don't know what you're missing!"

"Hold on a sec, Gin," Harry said breaking off the conversation, deciding to join the other guys at the window.

Once he got there he realized it was a great view. Walking down the hill were 50 or so girls all around 14-17 years old. They looked somehow different than the girls at Hogwarts.

For one thing their uniforms look a lot better on them than the grungy Hogwarts robes. They wore short, light blue skirts that flounced when they walked. They were also wearing a matching blue knit argyle tank top over a light-fitting, thin white shirt with ¾ sleeves.

_'Blimey, they're hot,'_ Harry thought,_ 'I would just love to-'_

His thoughts were interrupted by someone calling out his name.

"Harry! Ron! Hurry up!" called Hermione. "We are going to be late for dinner."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they all walked into the Great Hall the usual beginning of term speech was being given, except it was not given by the usual person. Professor McGonagall was at the Head of the Table. This only made Harry think about what had happened last year. What he had seen. What had changed? What was going to happen?

He quickly tried to think of something happier. It wasn't hard because Professor McGonagall had finished talking about the usual stuff that he had heard every year and was talking about something else. He decided to tune in.

"…and we welcomed them to our school. I would like to introduce all of you, my dear friend Mrs. Applegate and the students of Salem Academy."

All the bad thoughts were wiped away. As hot as these girls were from far away they seemed to be way hotter close up. Most of the girls were silently looking around, but Harry's eyes caught a group of girls chatting amongst themselves. Then all of a sudden one of them looked back. She was one of the most beautiful girls there. She had luscious dark brown hair. Her eyes scanned the Hall and suddenly her eyes met his. They were a gorgeous light blue. It felt like time had stopped. She gave him a small smile. Then one of her friends tapped her on the shoulder so she turned around and the moment was gone. He couldn't help but miss the look of her eyes even just a few seconds later.

He noticed that almost all of the guys were looking at the Salem students, particularly the ones that had already passed by. Harry had felt a rush that he hadn't felt since the Beauxbaton girls had walked by at the beginning of 4th year. Ron must have been thinking the same thing because he turned to him and said "American de ja vu."

The woman introduced as Mrs. Applegate was lining up the girls at the front.

"As you will notice," continued Professor McGonagall, "There are empty tables at the end of the House tables. The girls will be sorted into to different house to accommodate all of them. So bring out the Sorting Hat for the second time today!" Filch brought out the hat and the stool and placed them both in the center of the Hall. The Sorting Hat, once placed on the stool, started to sing again, but it was a **_completely_** different song than he had sang earlier that evening:

_Booty Booty Booty Booty rockin' everywhere _

_Booty Booty Booty Booty rockin' everywhere _

_Booty Booty Booty Booty rockin' everywhere_

_Rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere_

_I found you Ms. New Booty _

_Get it together and bring it back to me_

_Hit the playas club for a bout a month or 2 _

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_I found you Ms. New Booty _

_Get it together and bring it back to me _

_Hit the playas club for a bout a month or two_

_Put his hand on it then see what he do_

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight _

_Get it ripe, get it right, get it tight_

_Get it ripe, get it ri- _

"SHUT UP!" Professor McGonagall interrupted his song. "You already sang and what were you singing?"

"I was doing a bit of research on American Culture," replied the Hat.

Most of the Americans had started to dance to the song they knew well, but stopped, disappointed that it had ended, when Professor had yelled at the Hat. The British girls were disgusted at the slutty dancing of the American girls; the boys, however, were pleased.

Professor McGonagall, as soon as there was silence, said, "Now let us sort the girls. Start with the youngest."

First the girls that looked the youngest, around 14, were sorted. Then the girls progressed in age. Each one approaching the stool as Mrs. Applegate read their name off of a scroll. After the girls who looked around 15 or 16, the only ones left were 15 girls who looked about their age. Mrs. Applegate began to read there names for them to be sorted.

"Henge, Paris."

"Ravenclaw!" declared the Hat.

"Emanlaeron, Drusilla."

"Slytherin!"

"Bavier, Celina."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gar, Ella."

"Slytherin!"

"Glabath, Faye."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bay, Olga."

"Slytherin!"

"Mono, Gemma."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Katz, Anisa."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hurry, Miranda."

"Slytherin!"

Harry noticed that the only girls left were the girls he noticed earlier that were talking, including the one who he had met eyes with. Through the ceremony he couldn't stop thinking about her. He desperately hoped he could see her again and talk to her. He imagined himself showing her around the castle; telling her all of Hogwarts secrets that he had learned over the 6 years of going there. He wanted to have lessons with her and talk during class. He wanted to do homework with her and help her with what she couldn't understand. Most of all he wanted to look into the gorgeous orbs that were her eyes any time he could. Mrs. Applegate called out another name. He paid attention to see if it was her. He really wanted to know what her name was.

"Thurber, Alanna." He looked to see if it was her. He was disappointed to see it was not. A blonde girl with brown eyes, wearing a black head band and black knee-highs stepped forward.

"Gryffindor!" Mrs. Applegate then read another name. He again paid attention to the girl that came up.

"London, Michelle" A short girl with hair pulled back in a pony-tail with bright blue bangs hanging down and silver, star earrings sat down on the stool and had the hat paced on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Again another name was read but it was not his girl.

"Hopkins, Maia." A tall, coffee skinned girl with short brown hair and purple highlights that fell in front of her face, wearing black and purple striped socks took her turn at the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

'_She must be going up soon. I mean there aren't that many girls left' _Harry thought. He listened for the next name.

"Christie, Erica." He looked hopeful, but it was again not her. A tall girl with long dirty blonde hair held back in a claw clip w/ chopsticks, stepped forward.

"Gryffindor!"

"Why do they have to be so bloody hot," Ron moaned, as the latest one walked by and sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Doyle, Andrea." Harry glanced over with little hope that was her. He had just turned his head back when he realized that it was her. He quickly snapped his head back but something in his neck. He rubbed his neck in pain, but kept his eyes on her. He crossed his fingers as the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her beautiful dark hair.

_'Please let her be Gryffindor, please let her be Gryffindor.' _He chanted over and over in his head. It seemed like an eternity before the Sorting Hat exclaimed:

"Gryffindor!" His entire body flooded with a warm, happy feeling. He started to clap but then realized no one had joined in so he immediately stopped. She got off of her stool and began to walk down the center aisle to sit down at the end of the table. She looked a little timid as she walked. He couldn't help but stare at her. He could finally see her gorgeous blue eyes he had been yearning to see again since they had met his for the first time. Her eyes suddenly went in his direction. She must've noticed that he was staring. He quickly darted his eyes away. He then met eyes with Ginny who was looking over in his direction. She looked a little unhappy. He was happily distracted when the next name was called.

"Marrack, Elizabeth." A short girl now stepped forward with her red-highlighted brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the epitome of gorgeous.

"Blimey," Ron said with his eyes glued on her. Harry tried to get a glance back at his girl. He had his own plan.

_'As soon as the ceremony is over I will go over and say "Hi…"' _He realized he didn't catch her name! '_Damnit! What was her name?' _He thought very hard but still could not think of it.

Disappointed that he could think of it he took notice of Ron. He was still staring at the girl on the stool, with his mouth wide open. He looked as if he were in a trance. He must not have been conscious because a line of drool began to run down his chin. Harry nudged him, breaking his trance.

"What?" Ron snapped, a little irritated that he made him look away from the beautiful goddess. Harry wiped an invisible smudge on his chin so he would get a hint. Ron, finally understanding why Harry was wiping his perfectly clean face, ran his fingers along his own chin. When he reached the spot, his eyes bugged out in horror. He quickly started to wipe his face, so no one, especially any of the Salem girls, would see. His spirits lifted when the Hat proclaimed "Gryffindor!" and the girl would walk right by him to sit down at the table.

The girl walked down the aisle quite confidently. Ron turned completely around in his seat to watch, but quickly turned back when she noticed. She smirked to herself, which Ron did not see. When she passed Ron her hip hit him in the back.

"Oops! I'm so sorry," she said in an American accent, which Harry had not heard a lot of. "I'm such a klutz. Yea, again, really sorry," she put her hand on Ron's shoulder, which made his entire face turn a bright red.

"S'lrigh," Ron mumbled, blushing madly.

Hermione scoffed and resisted the urge to mumble what she really thought of that girl, to Ginny. Ron would've come to her defense accept he wasn't paying much attention to any thing else but holding the shoulder she had touched as if it was now made of gold.

After the girl sat down, Professor McGonagall got up to speak.

"Now that we are all seated, let the feast begin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mountains of delicious looking food suddenly appeared in front of them. They began to dig in.

"Yay! I'm glad we're all in the same house!" Eri said, while serving her food.

"Yea that would've been horrible if we weren't," Chelle chimed in.

"God, these boys are so hot!" Bet said excitingly looking around at all of the guys. "'specially that cutie with the red hair." Just then that guy turned around to look at her, then saw she was looking and quickly turned back around. "I think he likes me." She smiled.

Andie was listening to the conversation but wasn't paying a lot of attention. She was still taking all of this in. The big dining hall with all these people was very overwhelming. Plus having to go up in front of everyone, have a hat placed on your head, and have your personality categorized and yelled out in front of a bunch of people, was quite nerve-wracking. Plus that guy…

"Andie, are you ok?" asked Lan, noticing that Andie was completely zoning.

"What..? oh yea…yea," she said coming out of her trance. She quickly tried to seem like she was part of the conversation.

"So…do you think we should…ya know…mingle with the other students?" asked Mai, tentatively.

"I guess that would be good…" Chelle agreed, with the same tone.

"Hey, Mai,…come with me while we go introduce ourselves." Bet suggested, "I'll only be able to do it if someone goes with me."

"Alright! Let's go!" Mai said jumping up. The girls got up and made their way up the aisle to a group of people that looked interesting.

"Hello all!" Bet said addressing a small group of people, "My name is Bet and this is my friends Mai" She held out her hand to the boy who turned around to look at the group of girls.

"I…I'm Seamus," he said in an Irish accent as he took her hand and she shook vigorously. "And this is Dean," he pointed out his friend sitting beside him.

"Nice to meet you!" Mai said politely. Bet then realized the girls sitting across from them at the table were looking at their interaction with the boys.

"Hello." Bet said with a friendly smile.

"Hi" said the girl with flowing straight brown hair with a forced smile. "I'm Lavender and this is Parvati." The girl sitting next to her gave a small wave. The smile soon left there faces and started whispering and the girls got the hint.

"So…how old are you two?" Bet asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"We're both seventeen…7th years" Dean replied.

"Us too!" Bet exclaimed. Bet then carried on a conversation about whether they would have classes together and other stuff. But as this was going on, Mai noticed someone sitting by himself. She decided that Bet could handle talking to the other two boys by her self and went over to the other side of the table to talk to him.

"Hello," she said, in a soft tone of voice. "I'm Mai." The guy lifted his head up out of his slump over his plate. He had longish brown hair and buck teeth. He made eye contact with her and she noticed his hazel eyes.

"I'm…Neville."

"So how old are you?" Mai asked, still looking into his eyes.

"I'm seventeen." She really liked how his voice sounded, with his cute British accent.

"I am too. So, you're in my year and house…does that mean we'll have classes together?" She was genuinely asking, but in the back of her mind she was eager to see if she would.

"I…I think so. That's how it usually is." Her heart jumped.

"That's cool! Maybe we could be friends. And you can meet some of my friends too!" Mai's excitement began to come to the surface. She was pleased to see that Neville seemed to share it.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked, offering the seat next to him. She took the seat gladly and she began to talk to him about many things. It seemed that Mai was indeed successful at making a new friend.

"…this potato is really good…" Chelle continued the ongoing conversation between Lan, Eri, Chelle, and Andie about the spectacular food that they served here.

"I know!" agreed Lan, taking a large mound in her mouth. "And the chicken is soooo delicious!"

Andie had been zoning in and out. She couldn't get this guy out of her head. This was odd. It always had to happen to her this way. She gets her eye on a guy and once she does she can't focus on anything else. She glanced at him every once in a while. A couple of times she swore he was looking at her too, but she was probably mistaken. She had looked into his eyes a couple of times. She got lost in their vivid greenness. She had looked at the back of his head almost more than the front. His hair was very scraggily. She didn't know why but that sort of attracted her to him more. Of course, she always had weird taste in guys. She tried to spread her looking, out; so he wouldn't feel invaded by her staring. She had waited a while but couldn't bare to wait another second. She turned her head in his direction and found she was met by two green eyes. It was almost as if everything sort of stopped for a moment. Then his eyes darted away again.

As he turned away, he ruffled the hair in front of his face and got to see a part of him she hadn't before; his forehead. She thought it was a normal forehead, as most would assume that any normal person would, but then something caught her eye. She then stopped her wandering eyes to stare at his forehead. She realized what she had seen. It was a scar. Not just any scare, however. It was an unusual shape.

Andie soon realized that the scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt. She then realized exactly who her mystery guy was. He was only the most famous hero in the wizarding world. The only person who ever survived the death curse. And only the last guy on Earth she would have a chance with. Out of all the guy why did she have to fall for _Harry Potter. _


	2. Flirting

The filling meal had already been devoured by just about the entire Great Hall. Before dismissing all the students, McGonagall stood up to address the Salem Academy girls.

"Ladies, could you please meet with me and Mrs. Applegate after the Hall has been cleared so we can distribute your class schedule? The rest of you, are dismissed. And as always, have a great year!"

There was a loud scraping of benches as the entire Great Hall stood simultaneously and began filling out. Others tried to stay behind to get a look at the new students, but the Prefects herded them along.

Bet and Mai said good-bye to their new friends while Andie still sat there in shock. Her gaze did not leave Harry as he left the Great Hall with a bushy-haired girl and a red head (who she noticed kept glaring at Bet). Harry would glance back often as well, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beauty he had fallen for.

"Guys," Andie hissed to her friends as the Hogwarts students were mostly gone. "I think I've fallen for _Harry Potter_." The others gasped.

"_The _Harry Potter?" Lan exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys forgot he goes to Hogwarts," Mai said.

"And you're not the slightest bit interested?" Eri questioned, as Mai shook her head.

"He's definitely not my type. Now that Neville kid on the other hand…"

The girl's powwow was then broken up by Mrs. Applegate.

"You heard Headmistress McGonagall," she said sternly. "Now go and get your schedules!"

"Yes Mrs. Applegate," they all muttered before scurrying off to retrieve their schedules.

They eagerly tore open the envelopes containing their class lists and examined them carefully, chatting all the while. Professor McGonagall told them to quiet down as she led them to the Gryffindor Common Room. The girls watched with great amusement as McGonagall spoke to the portrait of a rather large woman in a frilly pink dress.

"_In Memoriam_." With those words, the portrait swung open, inviting them in.

The entire Common Room grew silent as soon as the girls entered.

Andie's heart stopped as she made eye contact with Harry's gorgeous green eyes. Ron couldn't help but gawk as both Ginny and Hermione scowled. Dean tried to break the hold the girls had on his best friend Seamus, while Neville tried to avoid looking at them all together. In an attempt to break the oppressive silence, Mai spoke up.

"So uh, what do you guys have first tomorrow?" They began to discuss their schedules as they moved toward an empty space in the corner of the room. Conversations resumed between most of the Gryffindors, but others still watched the girls with interest.

"I have Ancient Runes first thing tomorrow morning," Bet said. Hermione overheard this and looked shocked.

"_She _takes Ancient Runes? I honestly doubt she can even keep up with the complex coursework."

"I guess you'll just have to see in class tomorrow," Harry commented, much to Hermione's displeasure. She just _had _to have a class with the girl Ron couldn't stop ogling over.

"Beautiful _and _smart," Ron said sighing. Hermione snapped her book shut and stood up abruptly. She didn't know how much of those girls she could take, and the school year had barely started! Ginny watched her go, but then turned her attention back to Harry.

"Mai and I have Herbology first tomorrow," said Andie, who Harry was watching with particular interest. He mentally cheered after realizing they had Herbology together.

Just then, a random Gryffindor boy approached the Salem Academy girls, and put his arm around Andie.

"How about I show you around Hogwarts and we get to know each other?" he asked slyly, winking. Andie squeaked and leapt from her seat, going to hide behind Eri and Lan.

"She doesn't appreciate that kind of behavior," Eri said defensively, glaring at the boy. She wasn't the only one directed a piercing glare at him; Harry mentally cursed the boy from afar.

"Actually," Chelle added, "none of us like that kind of attitude."

"I don't mind it!" Bet piped up. Her friends shot her a glance as the boy walked away, dejected. His friends on the far side of the Common Room snickered at his rejection.

"Serves him right," Harry said firmly, causing a frown to appear on Ginny's face.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs too." With that, she left Harry and Ron alone to discuss the new Gryffindor girls.

"Hey mate," Ron said, "did you catch the name of the one with the brown and red hair?" Harry shook his head and the redhead sighed. "Well hopefully I'll have classes with her. She's gorgeous!"

"…Aren't you forgetting about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind! She's just one of my best mates, that's all."

Harry shrugged, knowing he couldn't fix the total obliviousness of his friend. Suddenly, the majority of the Salem girls got up and walked away, only leaving Bet and Andie sitting. Harry noticed them walking over to where Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all hanging out.

Lan hovered hesitantly behind her friends, while the others engaged in conversation and exchanged schedules.

Just then, a young boy appeared beside Lan and snapped a picture with a camera that had been hanging around his neck.

"Hi!" he squeaked, taking another picture. "I'm Colin Creevey! I just love takin' pictures!" This time, he aimed the camera at Lan's friends. "You guys are very photogenic!" he said quickly. "And really pretty too. I hope you get some better shots later!" With that, he ran off up the stairs to the dormitory.

Lan just shook her head, dazed by the boy's sudden appearance, and disappearance. Seeing that Eri, Chelle, and Mai were all absorbed in their own conversations, she went back and rejoined Andie and Bet.

"This place is already interesting," Lan said to them.

"Not to mention full of hot guys. I can't believe I've been surviving going to an all girl's school!" Andie playfully shoved Bet.

"And now we go to school with Harry Potter!" At the mention of his name, Andie's heart started to pound. Lan and Bet, noticing the color rising in her face, decided to take advantage of the situation.

"So you and Potter, eh?"

"I don't have a chance with him!" Andie said, louder than she meant. The Common Room got quiet again and Andie blushed harder when almost everyone, including Harry, was looking in her direction.

"Let's just go to bed, okay?" Lan and Bet nodded and stood up.

"Hey Eri, Chelle, Mai, we're going. C'mon!" Eri and Chelle bid goodbye to Dean and Seamus, leaving them looking smitten. Mai lingered a bit longer, glancing at Neville.

"Do you think you could show me the way to the greenhouses tomorrow morning?" she asked him.

Neville nodded slowly, trying to avoid making eye contact. "Y-yeah," he replied nervously.

"Great, thanks! I'll wait for you tomorrow right here after breakfast!" Neville nodded again as Mai joined her friends.

"Working your magic on that poor, innocent boy," Eri said to her.

"I honestly like him! He seems interesting to talk to, when he opens up."

"He looks pretty dorky to me," Bet commented.

"Dorky in a cute way," Mai replied, defending him.

"Hey, at least I don't have high standards, like Harry Potter!" she added, glancing at Andie. They just weren't going to leave her alone about it.

She jumped on her bed face down, exhausted. "Enough, okay?" Andie said, voice muffled by the sheets.

Her friends apologized, knowing that it was really getting to her. After getting ready, they all snuggled into their designated beds.

"Good night all," Bet said.

With respective good nights spoken, (almost) everyone drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of what was in store for them at Hogwarts.


End file.
